


Gezellig

by ThatBohoFemme



Series: The Language of Love [26]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Baby Names, Domestic Bliss, Easter, Fluff, Holidays, M/M, Mpreg, Slice of Life, new babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26673739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBohoFemme/pseuds/ThatBohoFemme
Summary: Drew knows a heavily pregnant Roman is highly irrational. It's hormones, belated holiday stress and everything going on. Drew's been here before so he had prepared for it.He just hadn't anticipated it would involve him baking a ham.
Relationships: Drew McIntyre/Roman Reigns
Series: The Language of Love [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1079061
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Gezellig

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NatsukiLeeRkoLover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatsukiLeeRkoLover/gifts).



> This started as an Easter gift. Then, it became a birthday gift. Now it's a fall welcome gift.
> 
> Makes more sense if you read my fic, _Osher_ in the same series as this one but it isn't necessary.

_Gezellig-adj.- Cosy, warm, intimate, enjoyable; often a shared experience (with close others). (Dutch)_

Of all the strange things Drew's ever done, he swears this has got to be one of the strangest. 

"Ro- I have _never_ seen you eat ham before." Drew leans over the pan, doing his best to baste the meat with a Dijon Mustard sauce while avoiding a ham steam facial. He doesn't cook. He can barely boil water- there's a reason he lives off grapefruit and Keurig brewed coffee. "I actually think you hate ham." 

"Not the point, Drew." Drew doesn't have to turn around to hear the displeasure in his partner's voice. Roman's annoyed- he's 9 months pregnant and hosting (a very belated) Easter for his daughter's Alpha father and _his_ Omega. It's a dangerous time for Drew to irritate him. "It's _our_ Easter- you have a ham on Easter." 

Drew knows a heavily pregnant Roman is highly irrational. It's hormones, belated holiday stress and everything going on. Drew's been here before so he had prepared for it. 

He just hadn't anticipated it would involve him baking a ham. 

"Only for you, Love." Drew stands, shutting the oven door. He turns, crossing his arms over his chest. "Are you feeling okay?" 

"Our child remains stubbornly in place." Roman's 2 days shy of his due date- a fact he can't get over considering Agnes came early. He shakes his head, flashing Drew a watery grin. "I don't deserve you." 

Drew clears his throat, ready to respond. He's interrupted by the angry shriek coming from the baby monitor. 

"I'll get her." 

Drew had thought he had life figured out- good job, home owner and a sense of contentment even though he lived alone and had no intention of settling down. 

Then, an 8 months pregnant unconventional Omega came into his life and caused him to question everything he'd ever known. 

The stairs creak beneath his weight. Pausing on the middle step, Drew makes a mental note to begin considering looking for a more modern home. 

2 babies and a barely renovated house sound like a recipe for disaster. 

He finds Agnes standing, the bars tightly clutched in her chubby fists. She gives him the dirtiest look she can muster, as he assumes she's cursing him out in baby babble. 

"Sorry, Sweet Girl." Drew pulls her out of the crib, holding her on his hip. "I had to baste your papa's ham- heaven forbid it comes out dry." 

Agnes gnaws on a drooly fist and babbles louder. Drew assumes she's saying _It's fine this time but don't let it happen again._

"Happy (not) Easter." Drew sets her on the changing table, and gets her into a dry diaper. "Your other da and his Omega are joining us for dinner- I assume you'll be on your best behavior?" 

He knows a cute outfit will be a disaster before too long. There's a reason he refuses to dress her in pastels unless he absolutely has to. He doesn't care how cute she is if she destroys the outfit in no time at all. 

He ignores this for the sake of Roman. He's so determined to have a good Easter. Keeping this in mind, he dresses her in an ivory colored bodysuit that reads _Little Snuggle Bunny_ in a delicate pink script. Then, he adds pink leggings with an attached tutu. She reluctantly allows him to put on socks, and only fights him a little bit when he struggles with the pair of patent leather Mary Janes. 

One pastel outfit isn't the end of the world. 

"Adorable." Drew knows it'll be a miracle if she keeps her shoes on. Agnes _hates_ anything on her feet. He knows he should be stricter but she's so young and it's such a little thing. "Thank you." 

He holds back a laugh as she scowls, growls and babbles her displeasure at the shoes. "You know it drives your da crazy when you don't wear shoes." 

Agnes kicks her feet and curses him out in her baby way. 

Drew settles her against his hip, and heads back to the kitchen. Roman meets him at the foot of the stairs, also holding back a laugh at Agnes's obvious anger. Drew offers the only explanation he can. "She doesn't like me right now." 

"Did Daddy make you wear shoes?" Roman leans over as best he can and kisses the baby's temple.

"Baron _hates_ seeing her barefoot." Drew moves over to the play yard and sets her down. She pulls herself up on the wall and glowers at him in rage. 

She looks so much like Baron that Drew doesn't know what to think. Instead, he diverts her attention using a set of wooden stacking rings. Soon, she's so invested in putting each colorful ring over the peg that her tantrum's forgotten. 

"Think she knows?" Roman gazes thoughtfully at Drew. 

"What?" Drew can't resist setting his hand in the center of Roman's bump. He laughs, amused by how strong the baby's kicks are. "About her being a big sister soon?" 

"All of this." Roman gestures around with a broad sweep of his hand.

"Well, I think she's more aware than we realize." Drew gazes fondly down at their daughter. His gaze drifts up to the ceiling but his thoughts are interrupted by the loud ring of the doorbell. He stares at the old clock, realizing they're about 25 minutes early.

"Surprised?" Roman steps aside, and shuffles towards the stairs. 

"Not in the slightest." Drew tightens his ponytail, as he turns to the door. Baron's one of those people who thinks being on-time is late. "Where are you going? I hate being left alone with Baron." 

"Going to change." Roman pauses on the landing between the lower stairs and the upper stairs. "Can't have Baron seeing me in sweats. Say no to elastic waists."

"Your papa's lost it." Drew pushes a box of blocks to the side as he heads to the door. He pauses, throwing the door open. "Welcome to our home." 

"Hi, Drew." Baron shoves a large white wicker basket into Drew's arms. 

"You brought stuff." Drew blinks, as he takes in the basket's contents. More toys than he can possibly imagine. Impossibly fancy baby clothes in pastel colors. “You didn't have to do that." 

"Easter Basket for Aggie. Wine for those of us who can drink. Sparkling grape juice for those of us who can’t.” Baron holds up a bottle wrapped in a brown paper bag. "And Finn thought Roman would appreciate some of his infamous _labor inducing lemon drop cupcakes._ Dropped one off this morning but we brought the rest." 

Drew nods, still taking in the sheer size of the basket. It's almost as big as Agnes. He sets it aside, knowing they'll tackle it when Roman reappears. 

"Oh!" Finn exclaims, following Baron inside. "Also- Baron told me you asked for mashed potatoes?" 

"I'll take those." Drew accepts the warm Pyrex bowl. He notices Baron approach the play yard. He holds back a laugh, knowing what the man's about to find. 

"Agnes Zara!" Baron steps over the barrier and into the space. "Where are your shoes?"

To Drew's surprise and amazement, Agnes has managed to take off both shoes and one sock. Her dedication to being barefoot will never not amaze him. "Our clever, naughty girl." 

"Let's get that back on." Baron sinks to the ground, and holds his arms open for the baby. 

"He knows that'll never work, right?" Drew mumbles just loud enough for Finn to hear him. 

"Let him have his fun." Finn shakes his head, his gaze never once leaving Baron. "He feels bad for missing the real Easter. Besides- we know who will really win this one." 

"Agnes." 

"Follow me." Drew heads to the kitchen, leaving Baron to continue arguing with a 14-month-old baby.

Drew can't forget the day an 8 months pregnant Roman Reigns wandered into his law office, thinking Drew handled custody law. While he hadn't- his former law partner had and Drew had forgotten to update his YELP listing following Elias's departure. 

One thing led to another. Before he knew it, Drew was smitten. 

"We also got something for the new arrival." Finn passes a mint green gift bag to Drew. 

Drew peeks into the bag, and laughs as he takes in the stuffed smiling peacock. He pulls it out, noticing her gold ballet flats and teal tutu. "The Twin to Frannie Flamingo?" 

"Your new arrival deserves a friend just as special." Finn stops, scratching the back of his neck. "Hope you don't mind but I saw her and..." 

"No, she's perfect." Drew pauses, setting the toy back in the bag. "I know they'll love it." He opens an arm. "May I...?" 

"Sure." Finn steps forward, allowing Drew to pull him into an awkward hug. 

A lesser Alpha might be threatened by their bizarre arrangement. To willingly allow your Omega's Alpha Ex-Mate into your life was a complete and total rarity. 

Drew accepts for the sake of Roman and Agnes. Also, while he'll never admit it, he likes Baron. 

A kitchen timer rings, reminding Drew to pull the ham out of the oven. He grabs a set of potholders, and opens the oven door. He somehow manages to pull the pan out without burning himself- a fact he considers a miracle. 

"Need any help?" Finn rolls up his sleeves, and tucks a dishcloth into the waistband of his jeans. If Drew didn't know better, he would swear Finn could sense his ineptitude in the kitchen. 

"Please." Drew doesn't cook- he's downright bad at it. He's only busting his ass like this for Roman. Otherwise, he would have had this entire affair catered. 

Luckily, Finn's a pro when it comes to kitchen work. Before too long, the meal's ready to serve, just as Roman reappears in the kitchen. 

"I was beginning to think you fell in." Drew twists his head, pecking Roman on the cheek. 

"No- decided to shower." Roman flashes Drew an awkward smile as he returns the kiss. Drew can't quite explain his mate's look but he knows it isn't right. 

"Hope you don't mind I took over." Finn pulls the dish towel off his waist and steps back. 

"Appreciate it." Roman settles into a dining room chair, as he massages the small of his back. "Drew can't cook." 

"Someone's hungry." Baron appears, Agnes held on his hip. 

"Food's just about ready." Finn pushes up, giving Baron a quick kiss. "She looks so mad." 

"Yes!" Baron settles her in the highchair and buckles the safety straps. "Little Bunny." 

"Little Bunny's got murder eyes." Drew picks up the tray and snaps it onto the chair. He reaches into a canister and sprinkles a handful of Cheerios on the tray- something Agnes attacks with glee. "You're going to make your Da think we don't feed you." 

"Why did we give her one of those?" Baron eyes the toddler pasta bowl with disdain, as Drew pulls it out of the microwave. 

"She won't eat any of this." Drew's learned not to fight Agnes on food. She's truly stubborn, and while they _try_ to share their food with her, she refuses it. "You can try but these are all organic and delivered- you've got a better chance." 

"No, I trust you." Baron accepts the bowl and a bright pink training spork.

Drew knows it's a struggle for Baron to relinquish control of the situation. He wants the best for his daughter- but also can't deny the fact she's a picky toddler. 

As they sit down to dinner, Drew finds he's not all that hungry. After cooking all day, he's sick of it. None of it looks good. He just fills a plate and picks to be polite.

He also can't shake the feeling Roman's not telling him something.

"You okay?" Drew reaches over, squeezing Roman's thigh. Something's off but he can't figure out what it is. 

"Peachy." Roman shakes his head, as he chases a green bean around his plate with the tine of his fork. "Probably shouldn't have eaten that lemon cupcake Baron brought by this morning. No offense, Finn- it was great." 

Drew inhales, picking up on a subtle shift in Roman's scent. It's citrus tinged vinegar- a scent Drew's only noticed one other time. 

_Lemon cupcake..._

_And Finn thought Roman would appreciate some of his infamous labor inducing lemon drop cupcakes._

_labor inducing..._

"You're in labor." The sentence comes out in a strangled rush. He can't believe it. This can't be happening. 

"What?" Roman sits back in the chair, and runs his hand over the curve of his belly. 

"You're in labor." Drew's almost sure of it. The citrus-tinged vinegar scent can't be ignored. That's a _huge_ sign. 

"I feel fine," Roman stubbornly retorts. "My back hurts and I feel _off_ but I swear I'm fine."

Back pain? Feeling 'off'? That _has_ to mean something. Combined with the scent issue- Drew knows something's going on.

They move onto dessert, despite the current excitement. 

"You actually think your cupcakes induce labor?" Drew takes a long sip of his water, as he tries to let the entire situation sink in. He's trying to calm his nerves any way he can.

"Don't think- _know_." Finn laughs, swiping his finger through the icing on Baron's cupcake. "My best friend and her Alpha had a stubborn baby- this was the only thing that seemed to work." 

Drew nods, stirring his coffee. _One_ baby did not make this a fact. 

"Well- we thought it might have just been a coincidence but then, I made them for an overdue neighbor and it happened again." 

Drew tenses as he notices the weird way Roman stiffens. This can't be happening- could these cupcakes really cause labor? 

"Are you okay?" Baron leans forward, apparently picking up on the same vibes as Drew. 

"Never better." Roman closes his hand around Drew's wrist, and tightens his grip. "This- just some pain." 

"You're in labor." Drew jumps up, pulling his hand back from Roman's grip. "You're having a baby." 

"Guess so." Roman pulls out his phone and jabs at the screen. 

_Guess so_? Drew can't understand how Roman stays so calm. He's already going crazy and they still have hours to go before anything happens. 

"Let's take a second to figure out some logistics." Baron pulls Agnes out of the highchair and rests her against his shoulder. "We'll take Aggie but I don't have my car seat." 

"Your choice- stay here, we switch cars or both." Drew _wishes_ they could make this easy on Agnes but there isn't a clear answer. 

"Both?" Finn pushes back from the table, and wanders over to Baron. He holds his hand out, clearly waiting for something. 

Drew holds back a laugh, as he watches Baron dig in his pocket and pass over his key fob to Finn. He'd finally found someone who pushed back- a miracle considering how fastidious Baron usually was. 

"Call us when you know something?" Finn drops the fob into Drew's outstretched palm. 

"Will do." Drew wraps a protective arm around Roman's waist and steers him to the door.   
\---  
A baby girl enters the world just as the sun appears over the horizon. She weighs 8 lbs, 3 oz and takes after her Alpha dad by being longer than average. 

She arrives screaming, clearly displeased at the trauma of her arrival. 

It's the most beautiful sound Drew's ever heard.

"You did it." Drew leans over the bed rail, brushing his lips over Roman's temple.

Their nameless daughter sleeps in a bassinet within arms reach of them. Drew had only put her down when the nurse convinced him it was a good idea to let 'Baby get some rest so Omega can sleep.' 

"Wouldn't have gotten through it without you" Roman laughs, adjusting the pillow behind his back. 

Drew nods, still searching for the words. This startles him. Drew's a lawyer - he always has something to say.

Yet, he's so smitten with the tiny girl that words fail.

"You okay?" Roman squeezes Drew's hand.

"Yes." Drew wipes his eyes with a tissue he finds on the bed tray. "Just really happy." 

He loves Agnes as if she were his. He's been there since birth- she's only ever known three loving dads- two Alphas and an Omega. He can't imagine a world without their odd little dynamic. 

Still- having an _Ours_ baby is a different kind of feeling- one he'd never imagined. 

"She needs a name." Drew's gaze shifts to the sleeping baby. "How'd you name Agnes?"

"Baron's grandmother- some obscure family tradition. First girl is named after a grandmother."

"We could do that." Drew's family all have obscure Scottish names. They aren't easy to pronounce but maybe they could simplify one of the names... 

"His other grandmother is named _Muriel_." Roman thoughtfully chews on his lower lip. 

"She doesn't look like a Muriel." Drew shakes his head, as realization dawns on him. "Why would I want to name our kid after your ex's grandmother?" 

"You said it. I didn't." Roman laughs. "You're right. She doesn't look like a Muriel." 

"I meant one of our grandmothers. Never mind- she isn't a Jane." Drew blows out a flustered breath. " _Muriel and Agnes_. We cannot have the old lady sisters." 

"Agnes is a cute name." 

"For our girl- yes. Name her sister _Muriel_ and they become the weird kids with the unconventional family and the Omega who screams 'Alpha'." 

"Also a good point." Roman shifts again as Drew adjusts the pillow behind his back. "This might be harder than I thought." 

Drew knows you should never wake a sleeping baby. It's a bad idea. Yet, even knowing that, he can't leave her alone. 

He _needs_ her in his arms, especially as they try to find her name. 

"Who are you, Little Lady?" Drew stares at the baby in his arms. 

"We'll know when she does. Now- let her sleep." 

They leave the hospital three days later with a nameless baby. None of the names they've tried have been right, and they don't want to be rushed into making a decision. 

The nurses even try to tell them they _had_ to name her before they left. Drew knows this isn't true- they're trying to help them by forcing a deadline. 

If only it were that easy...

Baron meets them at the door, eager to meet his ex's new arrival.

Roman heads upstairs to change. Drew goes to the living room, and sits on the couch. 

"Tell me she isn't going to go through life as _Possibly Beta Baby Girl McIntyre_." Baron leans over Drew, glancing at the baby's hospital bracelet. 

It's in this moment Drew knows without a doubt she will _never_ be a Muriel. 

"We thought we'd call her PB but my cousin suggested calling her _Possi_." Drew rolls his eyes, as he cradles the baby closer to his chest. 

"Seriously?" Baron's eyes grow wide with disbelief. 

"No." Drew shoots him a disgusted look. "None of our names have sounded right." 

"We knew Agnes was an Agnes when it became clear she wasn't a Muriel." 

"We need a name that fits her personality." 

"Look who's here!" Finn comes in with Agnes balanced on his hip. 

"Aggie!" Drew exclaims, passing the baby over to Baron. It says a lot that he's handing off his newborn to an unrelated Alpha. 

Drew may not always like Baron but without a doubt, he trusts him with his mate and daughters. 

"Aggie!" Drew takes her into his arms. "Missed you, Sweet Girl!" 

"Have you named her?" Finn glances over to the baby. 

"Still working on it." All Drew wants is to know they've given the baby the _right_ name. Maybe the poor child will end up being _Muriel McIntyre_ out of sheer desperation. 

Drew rules nothing out. 

_How'd you get your name?_

_My parents couldn't find a name, and since they couldn't find one, they named me after my sister's Alpha's grandmother._

Drew cringes at the very thought. Besides- what happens if they have more children? Ask Baron for more family names? 

No. That's ridiculous, even for their unconventional family. 

This baby needs her own name.

"Agnes, meet your baby sister." Drew nods, letting Baron place the baby back in the crook of his other arm. 

Agnes stills and her fierce eyes grow wide. Drew stiffens, waiting for the inevitably bad reaction. Instead, she just looks from the baby to Drew and back. 

"Sweet girl." Drew beams at her obvious wonder. 

"Who's that, Aggie?" Roman shuffles in, slower than he usually would. "Did we bring you a new friend?" 

Drew shifts over as Roman carefully sits beside him. He holds back an amused snort as Roman takes the baby from him, and Agnes squawks with fury. 

"LIttle Bunny with the murder eyes." Roman echoes Baron's earlier endearment. "I'm not hurting your sister."

Drew gazes around, taking it all in. Some people would run from a family like this but not him. He embraces his bizarre family and all they mean to him. 

His entire universe together in one room...

_Universe_. 

A thought forms in the back of his head. _Universe._ It was a name he'd seen at 3 in the morning, while he watched Roman feed the baby. 

_Evren- traditionally male name with Turkish origins- Universe._

"Evren." Drew speaks the name out loud. 

"What?" Roman glances over. 

"I know her name." Drew runs his hand over the baby's arm. "Evren Muriel." 

"Evren Muriel McIntyre." Roman chews on his lower lip. "I like it- if Baron's cool with it." 

"Seriously?" Baron glances around the room, as his brow furrows. "You want to name your daughter after my grandmother?" 

"That's what I said," Drew says matter-of-fact. "Agnes should share a name with her baby sister." 

"Evren Muriel." Roman repeats the name again. "Can we, B?" 

"You can call her Evie!" Baron pumps his fist in the air and moves next to Roman. Drew holds back another laugh. If he didn't know better, he would swear Baron was more excited than they were. 

"Evie McIntyre." Drew tries it, the name slipping easily off his tongue. 

"Considering _Possibly Beta Baby Girl McIntyre_ just opened her eyes... I think you have a winner." Baron leans over Roman's shoulder. 

"It's _Presumably Beta Baby Girl McIntyre_ \- get it right!" Roman glares at Baron. "And considering they thought I was an Alpha until the day I presented... who knows. Evie might surprise us all." 

Drew takes the baby (Evie!) from Roman, laughing at Agnes's infuriated squawks. Glancing down, he takes in every inch of Evren's perfect face. He marvels at her mere existence.

This is incredible. 

"Welcome to the world, Evren Muriel McIntyre." Drew gazes down again, just as their eyes meet. Her slate blue eyes are every bit his. "We'll call you Evie." 

She has his eyes.

Her look says it all, as she seems to take in her dad's words. 

_Evren. Evie. That's who I am._

-fin-


End file.
